underworldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sélène/Galerie
Voici tout les images illustrant le personnage de Sélène. Underworld Début_Selene_1.png Début_Selene_2.png Début_Selene_3.png Selene heads towards the subway station.PNG.png Selene (Underworld)-image.jpg Selene in the subway station.jpg Seleneshoot.jpg Selene underworld 1 1400x943.jpg SELENE2.png Selene fires her Walther P99s at the Lycans in the train station.jpg Sélène dans le repère des lycans.png Sélène se dirige vers le château.jpg Selene regarde Kraven.png Selene-4.jpg Sélène devant la crypte de Viktor.png Pourquoi sont-ils après toi.png Sélène au sol.jpg Sélène tire sur Lucian.png Selene points her gun at Michael.png Sélène s'évanouit.png Sélène parle avec Michael.png Underworld_6.jpg Selene firing a USP Compact in the shooting range.jpg Selene-2.jpg 014_2.jpg Sélène_découvre_un_morceau_de_peau_de_Lucian.jpg Reflet_de_Sélène.jpg 020.jpg 021_2.jpg 022.jpg 023.jpg Sélène_ouvre_la_tombe_de_Viktor.jpg Sélène_mord_son_poignet.jpg Underworld_10.jpg Selene_hides_from_Duncan.png 042.jpg 050.jpg 051.jpg 053.jpg 055.jpg Selenemichael.jpg Des_balles_en_plus.jpg Selene bows before Viktor.png Selene & Viktor.png Selene-1.jpg Selene-5.jpg 081.jpg 128.jpg Je dois tuer Michael.jpg 129.jpg Les vampires contre attaque.png Selene shoots at Lycans in the Lycan den.PNG.png 143.jpg 157.jpg Sélène sauve Michael.png 174.jpg Selenemichael2.jpg 170.jpg Sélène dans le repaire.png Face_aux_Lycans.png Sélène parle à Kraven.jpg Sélène_fait_son_choix.png Face_à_Viktor.png Seleneaccuse.jpg Underworld_17.jpg Selenevsv_2.jpg Underworld-023.jpg Underworld_19.jpg Après_avoir_tué_Viktor.png Selenebkue.jpg Seleneposter.jpg|promo Underworld Underworld : Evolution Sélène_&_Michael_au_début.png Selene Evolution.png Sélène_allume_la_lumière.png Regarde_l'étiquette.png C'est_moi_qui_y_vais.png Michael_tu_est_unique.png Underworld-wallpaper19.jpg Sélène_&_Michael.png Sélène_aperçoit_Marcus.png sans-titre (5).png CZ 75 2.jpg Norinco Type 56 3.jpg Sélène_met_à_terre_un_policier.png Sélène_va_attaquer.png Sélène_aux_yeux_bleus_1.png Sélène_aux_yeux_bleus_2.png Michael tu vas mourir.png Sélène_donne_son_sang_à_Michael.png Sélène_face_à_Marcus_1.png Sélène_face_à_Marcus_2.png Marcus_veut_mordre_Sélène.png 2861090652 small 1.png On_est_suivit.png Marcus_agrippe_Sélène.png Sélène_s'expose_au_soleil.png Blessure_de_Sélène_au_visage.png Blessure_de_Sélène.png Sélène_fait_de_la_lumière.png Sélène_guérie.png Sélène_&_Michael_love_1.png Sélène_&_Michael_love_2.png Sélène_&_Michael_love_3.png Sélène_se_réveille.png Sélène_se_couvre.png Sélène_observe_Michael_1.png Sélène_observe_Michael_2.png Sélène_se_souvient_du_pendentif.png En_route_pour_aller_voir_Tanis.png Arrivé_au_Monastère.png Sélène_entre_dans_le_Monastère.png Sélène_marche_dans_le_Monastère.png Sélène_regarde_la_caméra.png Sélène_est_piégée.png Sélène_tue_deux_Loups-Garous.png Sélène_dans_la_tanière_des_Loups-Garous.png Sélène_face_aux_femelles_de_Tanis.png Sélène_retrouve_Tanis.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_1.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_2.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_3.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_4.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_5.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_6.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_7.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_8.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_9.png Sélène_parle_à_Tanis_10.png Sélène_face_à_Alexander_1.png Sélène_face_à_Alexander_2.png Sélène_face_à_Alexander_3.png Sélène tire sur Marcus.jpg Sélène_combat_Marcus.png Maison_de_Sélène_1.png Maison_de_Sélène_2.png Maison_de_Sélène_3.png Selene tries to save Michael.jpg Sélène_pleure_la_mort_de_Michael.png Sélène_face_aux_Nettoyeurs.png Selene_sees_a_wounded_Alexander.jpg Sélène_face_à_Alexander_mourrant.png Selene after feeding on Alexander's blood.png Sélène_en_route_pour_tuer_Marcus.png Prêt pour la bataille.jpg Samuel & Sélène.png Sélène_dans_la_Prison_de_William.png Nouvel affrontement.png Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg Selene ejects a spent shell from her Remington 870.jpg Sélène tire sur William.jpg Heckler & Koch G36K 8.jpg Sélène_va_tuer_Samuel.png Selene tire sur les lycans.jpg Sélène_regarde_Michael.png Sélène_tire_sur_William.png Dernier_combat_entre_Sélène_et_Marcus_1.png Dernier_combat_entre_Sélène_et_Marcus_2.png Dernier_combat_entre_Sélène_et_Marcus_3.png Sélène_a_tué_Marcus.png Humanvamp.jpg Sélène_&_Michael_fin.png Sélène réunie avec Michael.jpg Selene and Michael.png Underworld : Nouvelle Ère 69818596.png Eyes.jpg Self.jpg Selene_evades_the_flamethrower.jpg Selene_(Awakening).jpg Sélène va secourir Michael.png Michael_&_Selene_are_knocked_out_by_the_bomb.jpg Sélène_endormie.jpg Sélène_réveil.jpg Sélène dans la chambre.jpg Sélène s'évade.jpg Sélène est libre.jpg Sélène_est_réveillée.jpg EG53djZyMTI= o underworld-nouvelle-re-underworld-awakening---extrait-.jpg Underworld-Awakening-2012-Wallpaper-2.jpg Sélène est en colère.jpg vous pensez m'arrêter.jpg vous vous trompez.jpg Jummpp!!!!!.jpg Sélène s'échappe.jpg Kate-beckinsale-as-selene-in-underworld-awakening.jpg Sélène mord un humain.jpg Selene promo awakening.jpg Selene Awakening 2.png SeleneAwakening.jpg Selene_threatens_to_let_go_of_Edward.JPEG Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-04h54m22s36.png Avant_la_bataille.jpg 46792694072082735875.jpg 1q3frb.png Underworld-awakening-10.jpg Spinning_headscissors.jpg Il_faut_qu'on_s'en_aille.jpg Sélène et Eve.png Selene_UA.jpg Se.jpg Sélène va secourir sa fille.jpg Selene_Awakening.png Selene_in_the_car.jpg Help!_selene.jpg 91ddpAvbTV.jpg Prête_à_tuer_des_Lycans.png Tumblr_lx6wlm2Rq61qf6aujo4_250.jpg Sélène tire sur des Lycans.png Sélène et sa contre-attque.jpg Sélène_retrouve_Michael.png Eleavator.gif Selene,_about_to_get_hit_by_a_van.JPG Sélène face à Quint.jpg 44692000001_1116666509001_Underworld-Awakening-son-t.jpg Selene tue Quint.png Selene (Profile).jpg Koolgj.jpg Selena.jpg Kate (1265).jpg underworld awakening 5.jpg Underworld : Endless War Sélène sur le Beffroi.jpg Endlesswar6.jpg Endlesswar1.jpg Endlesswar2.jpg 5290_20.jpg Beffroi.png Endlesswar9.jpg Endlesswar8.jpg 5290_22.jpg 5290_29.jpg Endlesswar7.jpg Endlesswar3.jpg Endlesswar5.jpg 5290_16.jpg Krandrill va mourir.png Michael & Selene.jpg Underworld : Blood Wars David_&_Sélène_1.png David_&_Sélène_3.png David_&_Sélène_4.png David_&_Sélène_6.png Gregor menacé par Sélène 1.png Gregor menacé par Sélène 3.png David_&_Sélène_7.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_1.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_2.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_3.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_4.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_5.png Sélène_joue_au_docteur_6.png Sélène_et_David_dans_leur_repère.png Alexia_face_à_Sélène_et_David.png Sélène_parle_avec_David.png Alexia_David_et_Sélène_en_voiture.png Semira et son assemblée.jpg David_Thomas_Sélène_et_Alexia_à_la_soirée_de_Semira.png Sélène entraîneuse.png Sélène_entraine_les_Serviteurs_de_la_Mort.png Sélène_entraine_les_Serviteurs_de_la_Mort_V2.png Sélène_professeur.png Varga_regarde_les_élèves_de_Sélène.png Sélène_et_Varga_1.png Sélène_et_Varga_2.png Sélène_et_Varga_3.png Sélène_souscieuse.png Sélène_et_Varga_4.png Sélène_et_Varga_5.png Sélène_et_Varga_6.png Sélène_et_Varga_7.png Varga_à_terre.png Sélène_maîtrise_Varga.png Varga_est_maîtrisé.png Sélène_est_empoisonnée.png Sélène_est_immobilisée_1.png Sélène_est_immobilisée_2.png Sélène_est_immobilisée_3.png Sélène_est_immobilisée_4.png Sélène_est_immobilisée_5.png David_&_Thomas_trouve_Sélène.png Sélène_endormie.png David_&_Thomas_7.png David_sauve_Sélène.png David_prend_la_fuite_avec_Sélène_1.png David_prend_la_fuite_avec_Sélène_2.png David_prend_la_fuite_avec_Sélène_3.png David_nourrit_Sélène_2.png David_nourrit_Sélène_3.png Sélène_et_David_discutent.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_1.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_2.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_3.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_4.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_5.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_6.png David_&_Sélène_arrivent_à_Var_Dohr_7.png Lena rencontre David et Sélène.png David_&_Sélène_suivent_Lena.png David_&_Sélène_font_la_connaissance_de_Vidar.png Lena Vidar David Sélène.png Vidar_Sélène_&_David_1.png Vidar_Sélène_&_David_2.png David_&_Sélène_à_l'extérieur_1.png David_&_Sélène_à_l'extérieur_2.png David_&_Sélène_à_l'extérieur_3.png David_&_Sélène_à_l'extérieur_4.png Lena parle avec Sélène 7.png David_&_Sélène_vont_combattre_les_Lycans.png David_retrouve_Sélène_2.png David_et_Sélène_devant_les_Lycans.png David_et_Sélène_regardent_les_Lycans_qui_partent.png Sélène_et_David_après_la_bataille.png Cassius & Sélène 1.png Sélène_Underworld_5_(1).png Sélène_Underworld_5_(2).png Sélène_retrouve_Eve.png Selene Blood Wars.jpg Underworld-Blood-Wars-poster-full.jpg Selene Blood Wars 2.jpg Blood Wars Selene poster.jpg Blood Wars Selene poster 2.jpg Underworld (jeu de cartes) Sélène_champion.jpg|Sélène au niveau 1 Sélène_niveau_2.png|Sélène au niveau 2 Sélène_niveau_3.png|Sélène au niveau 3 Sélène_niveau_4.png|Sélène au niveau 4 Sélène_niveau_5.png|Sélène au niveau 5 en:Selene/Gallery Catégorie:Galeries